


I Can Already Hear the Wedding Bells

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Wedding Dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	I Can Already Hear the Wedding Bells

"So, let me get this straight..." Uzu began as he looked at Iori who was walking beside him. The two of them were heading down the halls, heading for Iori and Houka's apartment. "You want me to model your clothes for you? I have no experience with modeling..." Uzu shared, furrowing his brows.

Iori waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine, you don't need experience. Just stand there, maybe pose a bit. All that matters is that I have a model for my portfolio." Iori replied. 

Uzu pursed his lips and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Why not ask Inumuta?" Uzu grumbled as he followed Iori.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "I could have, but then I wouldn't have a photographer. Besides, your body type is better for modeling." Iori reasoned with a wave of his hand as he and Uzu stopped at the apartment door. He dug into his pocket, reaching for the room key. "By the way, I hope that you're okay with having a photo shoot with another person." Iori spoke up as he began to unlock the door.

The green haired male rose a brow curiously. "Uh, I don't really mind, I guess. Who's the other person?" Uzu inquired as Iori finally pushed the door open. The blonde stepped into the room, stuffing his keys into his pockets. The furniture in the center of the living had been cleared to make room for a large, soft gray sheet that was acting as the area for the photo shoot. Bright lights had been set up around the gray sheet for the best lighting. Houka was nearby the photo shoot area, setting up the camera and the tripod.

"There's your partner." Iori spoke up, gesturing towards the hall that led toward the bedrooms. Uzu looked over his eyes widening slightly to see Nonon and Ryuko emerge from the hall. The pair entered the living room, chatting between each other until Uzu spoke up.

"M-Matoi? What are you doing here?" Uzu asked, pointing at the dark haired girl as Iori closed the apartment door. 

Ryuko and Nonon looked over at Uzu, the dark haired girl appearing to be just as surprised. "Sanageyama? Wait, are you the other guy I'm supposed to do this photo shoot with?" She grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned to Iori, a frown on her face. Before she could put in a complaint, Iori held up his hand, stopping her from speaking.

Nonon quirked a brow. "What's the deal with you two?" She inquired.

Uzu shot a light glare in Ryuko's direction. "Remember that time I went to eat out with you guys and I was pretty beat up that day?"

"... Yeah..." The others replied.

"She's the reason I was pretty beat up." Uzu grumbled.

Houka blinked, putting two and two together. "Ah, you're the kendo girl! The one that Sanageyama was whining about for a week!" He spoke up.

Uzu nodded, a grimace on his face as he turned to Iori. "Hey, Iori, is there anyone else who-"

"You two are my models, deal with it." The blonde grumbled. He sighed and turned his attention to Houka. "How's the set up going, Inumuta?" The blonde asked his roommate.

Houka stood to his feet, peering into the camera to see if he had a good shot of the area. "I'm just about done. All we need is the models now." Houka replied with a small smirk. "Would you like me to set up the fans?" Houka inquired.

Iori shook his head. "Too much trouble, we should be fine with what we have. Jakuzure, would you mind helping Matoi change now?" Iori requested, turning to the girls. They nodded in response and headed back for the bedrooms. The blond turned back to Uzu as he placed his hand on his hip. "You ready to get changed?" Iori asked.

Uzu nodded and allowed Iori to lead him into the other available bedroom to change in.

\---

Uzu's gray eyes widened slightly as he looked down at the tuxedo he was wearing. He smoothed out the jacket and turned slightly so he could look at his backside. "You made these yourself, Iori? Not bad! They fit really well! They're not heavy either!" Uzu complimented with a chuckle as readjusted his jacket.

Iori grinned slightly, his eyes focusing on the photo shoot area as Houka began to turn the spotlights on. "I would hope that they were good, I'm top class for a reason." Iori replied with a chuckle.

Iori moved over to the room lights and turned them off, a small smile forming on his face as he turned to the photo shoot area. "Great, we can get started then. Sanageyama, you'll be posing first, Matoi still needs a little more time." Iori said as he gestured for Uzu to move onto the center of the gray sheet.

Iori stood beside Houka as the blue haired male positioned himself at the camera, his green eyes peering in it. Houka gave his thumbs up and Iori turned to the slightly nervous Uzu. "Alright, go ahead and start posing." Iori instructed.

Uzu bit his lip, his cheeks noticeably pink. "G-Geez, this seemed a lot easier in my mind..." He grumbled as he fidgeted around a bit, trying to figure out how he should pose. He went with a safe one and stuffed his thumbs into his pockets, the rest of his hands resting over the pockets. "H-How's this?" Uzu asked, ignoring Houka's snickering from behind the camera.

Iori let out a small laugh. "A little stiff, but the focus is the clothes and not you." The blond shared as Houka began snapping a few pictures. "Feel free to change poses anytime that you want. And make sure we see all sides of you. I want to show off the clothes." Iori instructed. 

Uzu nodded and switched into a different pose. He buttoned up his jacket and adjusted himself so he was posing at an angle in comparison to the camera. Iori chuckled at Uzu's nervous smile. "Don't be nervous, Sanageyama. You're doing great." Iori complimented and turned his attention to the hall when he heard the bedroom door open.

Ryuko emerged from the hall, her cheeks dusted red as she came out in a backless, mermaid-style wedding dress. It had a high collar, the white material tying around her neck and small rhinestones dotting the collar. The dress hugged her figure well, highlighting her curves before flowing out at her knees. Her hair had been brushed to one side, her hair pinned with a long black clip.

The dark haired girl flushed as she turned to Iori, her hands nervously soothing out the soft dress material. "A-Are you sure that there isn't anyone else who can model this, Iori?" Ryuko stammered out, her cheeks red. Her voice caused the other males in the room to turn to her.

Houka flashed her a smile. "You look beautiful, Matoi. You're going to make someone a happy man one day." Houka mused with a chuckle as he turned back to the camera, his eyes landing on Uzu who appeared to be awestruck.

"D-Don't say things like that..." Ryuko grumbled shyly, her eyes meeting Uzu's by chance. 

The green haired male was frozen in his spot. His eyes were widened slightly, his brows raised in surprise, and his lips parted as though he were going to say something. His cheeks were dusted pink and his heart was pounding in his chest, he was almost sure that the others could hear it. He finally closed his lips, gulping nervously as his mouth suddenly felt dry.

_Sh-She looks great..._

Ryuko bit her lip. "Wh-What are you looking at?" She grumbled to Uzu, her voice slightly shaky.

Uzu snapped himself out of his trance, his eyes dropping. "N-Nothin'..." He grumbled back, scratching the back of his head.

Iori chuckled and turned to Uzu. "Sanageyama, would you like to switch with Matoi now?" Iori offered. Uzu nodded a little absently and shuffled off the area as Iori helped Ryuko into the area. The blonde quickly hurried off to stand beside Uzu and Houka as the latter began to snap picture of Ryuko.

"Wh-What... What do I do?" Ryuko stammered, her cheeks red as Houka continued to snap pictures.

"Just act natural." Iori encouraged. "You're doing great." He complimented as the girl shuffled to find a pose to stand in, her face red from embarrassment. After a few more poses, Iori helped Ryuko out of the area before he and Houka placed two chairs in the photo shoot area.

The blond brushed his hair out of his face, tying it into a ponytail as he turned back to Uzu and Ryuko. The pair was standing awkwardly next to each other, their faces noticeably red and their heads turned away from each other. "Sanageyama, Matoi, would you both step into the area please?" Iori requested. The pair nodded and shuffled onto the sheet, the two of them sitting on the chairs that were positioned next to each other.

"Alright, we'll be starting the pair shots now. Go ahead and scoot closer to each other." Iori said as he peered onto the camera screen to see what it would look like on photo. Uzu and Ryuko scooted just a little closer to each other as instructed, quite a few inches separating their shoulders.

"Closer." Iori instructed and the pair moved a minuscule distance toward each other. "Closer." He instructed again, giving the pair an odd glance. They moved the same amount as before, a noticeable space still in between their bodies.

Houka peered at them from around the camera. "You guys need to get closer." Houka instructed.

"Get close enough that it looks like you'd be considered a newlywed couple." Iori offered with a quirked brow. Uzu and Ryuko scooted closer to each other, their shoulders finally brushing against each other. They turned their heads away from each other, their cheeks noticeably red.

Houka frowned slightly. "I guess in some places that would be considered...romantic..." He mumbled to Iori.

The blonde sighed. "Alright, let's take a breather then." He said and turned to leave when he stopped in his tracks. He turned around just in time to see Uzu rise from his chair and Iori pointed to him. "You two stay right there, I need you both to look comfortable together on camera." He grumbled.

Uzu looked at him surprise. "B-But-" he stopped when Iori shook his head.

"Stay." The blond instructed and headed off to the other room.

Uzu huffed and sat back down on the chair, crossing his arms over his chest and his shoulder brushing gently against hers. Ryuko glanced over from Houka, who was sitting in the chair nearby the camera, the blue haired male playing with his phone. She glanced back to Uzu and frowned at him. "You don't need to make this whole thing look so tasking." She grumbled to him, her hand playing with the soft material of the dress she was wearing. Her eyes fell to his leg, watching the way he moved it nervously.

The male frowned back at her. "Th-That's not it at all. I'm actually enjoying myself." He told her, causing Ryuko to look at him in surprise. "It's just that... I really need to use the restroom." Uzu mumbled, his cheeks flushing pink.

Ryuko stared at him in surprise before her laughter broke through. Uzu turned to her, a small embarrassed smile appearing on his face. "Glad to know that my misery is making you laugh." He said to her, noticing the way that she hid her laughter behind her hand.

"It-It's not that," Ryuko managed in between her light laughter. "It's just that I wasn't expecting an answer like that." She chuckled and looked up at the green haired male, her eyes meeting his.

The green haired male flushed and turned his head to the side, his eyes averting from Ryuko's. "R-Right..." Uzu murmured in response. He cleared his throat and turned back to Ryuko. "A-Anyway, are you enjoying yourself? You looked pretty nervous earlier when you first came out." Uzu pointed out.

Ryuko pursed her lips, her cheeks dusting a fair pink color. "I-It's only because I'm not used to wearing stuff like this." Ryuko mumbled as she gestured to the dress she was wearing. 

"I feel more comfortable in t-shirts and shorts or pants." Ryuko admitted, her eyes falling to the floor. "The only reason I didn't turn down Iori's request was because my sister is out of town and he's friends with my sister." Ryuko grumbled.

Uzu quirked his brow. "Sister?" He asked curiously.

Ryuko nodded and turned to him. "Yeah, I'm Satsuki's younger sister." She told the male. "Did you seriously not know?" Ryuko asked with a quirked brow. As Uzu shook his head furiously, Iori came back into the room.

"Ready?" Iori asked with a small grin. "We can take a few pictures and then you guys can change into the second set of outfits." Iori said as Uzu rose to his feet urgently, stumbling out of the area.

"Wait, wait! I need to use the restroom!" Uzu yelled as he ran off down the hall, eliciting a laugh from Ryuko.

\---

Ryuko pursed her lips as she soothed out the new dress. It was a shoulder-less dress with sheer sleeves. It had a strapless white bodice beneath the clear, sheer material and it hugged her body quite well before the dress flowed out at her hips. With Nonon's help, her hair had been pulled back into a small bun at the back of her head, her bangs were left alone to frame her face. She held her hand out to Uzu, his hand gently clasping over hers. Ryuko turned toward him, her free hand finding his shoulder and her cheeks flushing red.

He snickered at her, a grin on his lips. "What's with that face you're making?" He chuckled at her as she sent him a glare.

"I probably look dumb in this dress." she grumbled as she and Uzu posed for the camera, Uzu's free hand finding her waist. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Ah, don't be like that." He chuckled at her, his cheeks pink.

Ryuko rolled her eyes in response. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? I bet you are, you look great in these suits." She grumbled with a huff.

Uzu blinked in surprise, his cheeks a hint of red. "Y-You really think so?"

The dark haired girl nodded. "Well, yeah. They fit you really well." She told him, her eyes meeting his. 

Uzu averted his gaze, biting the inside of his cheek. "Alright, I think that's enough for now! Thanks, you two." Iori's voice broke through the silence, snapping Uzu out of a trance. The pair nodded and pulled apart from each other.

Houka shut off the spotlights as Iori moved and flipped on the regular lights in the room. "I think we got a lot of great shots. You can have a look if you want to stick around long enough." Houka spoke up as he rose to his feet, stretching his back.

"Thanks again, you two." Iori said to Uzu and Ryuko. "Feel free to change back into your other clothes now." Iori said

The pair nodded and Iori and Houka moved to take a look at the shots they had taken during the session. Ryuko and Uzu moved to head down the hall to go change and as they entered the hall, Uzu grasped onto Ryuko's hand.

The girl turned to him curiously, looking up at him. Uzu had placed his free hand over his mouth embarrassedly, his cheeks noticeably red and his eyes gazing off to the side. "Uh..." He mumbled through his hand. He gulped and dropped his hand, stuffing it into his pocket. His other hand tightened slightly around Ryuko's as he turned back to her.

"U-Uh..." He stammered, his eyes turning toward Ryuko's. "A-About before... Y-You look really p-pretty in these dresses." Uzu stammered out, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

Ryuko flushed as well, her eyes widening at Uzu's words. She slipped her hand from his grasp, hugging her hand to her chest as she placed it over her suddenly racing heart. "I-I..." She choked on her words, looking at Uzu in surprise. "Th-Th-Thanks." She mumbled hurriedly before she turned on her heel and retreated to her changing room.

\---

Uzu and Ryuko stood awkwardly beside each other as Houka prepared to project their photos onto the screen. Ryuko huffed and rubbed her arms in an effort to warm herself. Uzu turned to her curiously, his hand already on his jacket zipper.

"You cold?" He mumbled to her. She nodded and blinked in surprise as Uzu draped his jacket over her shoulders. She flushed and looked up at him in surprise only to see that Uzu had averted his gaze, his cheeks noticeably red. Ryuko pursed her lips and slipped her arms through the large jacket, her hands slipping into the pockets as she let out a content sigh.

Houka then projected the images onto the screen, a small grin on his face as he flipped through the images, each person giving their opinions and comments on the shot.

"You're so stiff, monkey." Nonon spoke up from her spot beside Houka.

Uzu flushed and turned to the pinkette. "Hey, I was nervous, alright!" He defended as Houka changed over to Ryuko's solo shots. Ryuko flushed and hid her face in her hands.

"You're a natural, Matoi." Houka spoke up with a small chuckle. "I don't know why you're so embarrassed." The blue haired male said as he switched over to the photos that Uzu and Houka had taken together.

Uzu and Ryuko flushed as they spotted a picture of them laughing together on the screen, Ryuko hiding her laughter behind her hand and Uzu smiling at her. "H-Hey! I don't remember taking this picture!" Uzu stammered, turning to the blue haired male.

Houka adjusted his glasses, a small smirk on his lips. "Ah, yes. I took this picture during our little break before. I'm a big fan of candid photos," Houka smirked as he high-fived Iori, who seemed quite pleased with the sneaky photos. 

Uzu flushed as Houka changed to the next photo. It was another photo of he and Ryuko smiling together, their hands linked.

 _We really look like a newlywed couple in these pictures..._ Uzu thought, his cheeks flushed red as he glanced at Ryuko from the corner of his eye. He watched as the dark haired girl hugged his jacket closer to her form, her cheeks a noticeable tinge of red.

The dark haired girl averted her eyes to look at the clock on the wall, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Oh crap, is it that time already?" Ryuko rushed out as she moved to gather her things.

"Something planned?" Nonon inquired as she watched Ryuko rush around to collect her stuff.

Ryuko nodded, her movements hurried. "Yeah, I just forgot that I had to meet my friend in a bit!" Ryuko said as she shrugged off Uzu's jacket and handed it back to him. "Thanks," she mumbled to him before heading toward the door with Iori.

"I see. Well, thanks again for all your help, Matoi." Iori said as he opened the door for Ryuko.

"Yeah, no problem! I'd be happy to do it again sometime." She said as she slipped on her shoes. "Oh, Iori, would you mind e-mailing me those pictures? I'd like to look at them later." Ryuko requested with a small smile.

The blonde nodded and turned to Houka. "I don't mind, I'll have Inumuta send them your way later." Iori said, receiving an affirmative nod from the blue haired male. Ryuko nodded gratefully and waved goodbye to the others before she exited the apartment. Iori shut the door behind her and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he turned to Uzu.

"Would you like a copy of the photos as well?" Iori asked with a grin as Uzu slipped on his jacket.

The green haired male flushed and averted his gaze. "M-Might as well..." He grumbled as the others laughed at his flustered expression.

\---

"Ah, I'd better get going too." Uzu spoke up as he rose to his feet. He slung his backpack onto his shoulder as Iori got up as well.

"Alright, thanks again for your help, Sanageyama." Iori thanks with a smile. 

Uzu waved him off as the blonde walked him to the exit. "No problem, I'm glad to help." Uzu replied with a grin. He waved goodbye to Houka and Nonon, the pair sitting together on the couch, before he left the apartment. He heard Iori close the door behind him before he headed out toward home.

The green haired male made it onto the sidewalk and headed up the path to head home as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. He blinked in surprise as his fingers brushed against something inside the pocket. Curiously, he pulled out a small piece of folded paper from his pocket.

"That wasn't in there before..." He grumbled as he looked at it. Out of sheer curiosity, he unfolded the paper and blinked in surprise to find something written on it.

__'I had fun today. -- Ryuko Matoi'_ _

_Uzu flushed as he read the small note over and over before finally noticing that Ryuko's phone number was written beneath her note. Uzu fumbled and reached into his pocket to hurriedly pull out his phone. He looked down at his phone as he stopped in his tracks, his gray eyes flicking between his phone and Ryuko's phone number._

_His thumb twitched slightly as it hovered over the dial pad, his finger itching to type in her number. He gulped, his eyes locked on his phone._

_"Is... Is it too soon to call her?" He mumbled to himself, his cheeks flushed red. He gulped and quickly dialed in her number before he could regret his decision. He pulled his phone to his ear, waiting as the tone rang for what seemed like an eternity to him. The male blanched suddenly, realizing that he had dialed her number on impulse and he had no idea what to say to her._

_The tone on the phone suddenly stopped and a voice on the other line snapped him out of his trance. "M-Matoi!" Uzu greeted in surprise. His nervousness suddenly melted away as he heard Ryuko's voice on the other end of the line, the girl greeting him in return._

_"Hey, so I got your note..." He trailed off with a small, embarrassed smile. "I was thinking about going to the cafe to grab a bite to eat. D-Did you maybe want to join me?" He asked, feeling the butterflies rise up in his stomach._

_The male's smile grew as Ryuko replied to him. He began walking, listening to the girl talk as his cheeks turned a faint shade of red. "... Great, I'll see you there in a bit."_

_FIN._


End file.
